


Ponimayete?

by inanatticinnovember



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Bring tissues, M/M, Sad, This is really sad, Tumblr Prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 20:59:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1525499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inanatticinnovember/pseuds/inanatticinnovember
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I shave today," she says, her throat dry, looking back and forth between Mickey and the bathroom. Her heart is racing and she’s incredibly confused about how she should feel.</p><p>"Good for fucking you?" </p><p>"No, idiot, orange boy is in bathroom. He has no food in three days, he cannot be taking shit. I use razor, he use razor, ponimayete?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ponimayete?

_For the prompt:_

**"set after 4x12. mickey runs out for 10 mins, and in the meantime, svetlana takes a shower. but whoops, she realizes when ian has been in the bathroom for too long, that maybe she left her razor in the shower. so when mickey walks in a sec later, shes like i shaved. and hes like greatt 4 u? NO U IDIOT THE RAZOR. ORANGE BOY HASNT EATEN IN 3 DAYS HE CANT BE TAKING A DUMP."**

_Bring tissues_

_\---_

The baby is crying.

Svetlana has just gotten out of the shower, running hands through damp hair as she pads wetly through the house to scoop up her child, carrying him back down the hall again, pressing him to her chest to quiet him as she walks into Mickey’s room. She makes sure to be as silent as she can, not wanting to wake up Mickey’s redheaded friend as she goes for diapers. But it’s a pointless attempt; the bed is empty.

She shrugs, carrying her infant along with diapers out of the room, noticing as she passes it that the bathroom door is closed. She’s relieved that orange boy isn’t in the kitchen and she won’t have to cross paths with him. She lays her baby out on the couch to change him. The house is quiet again. It doesn’t occur to her what must be going on until she’s sliding the fresh diaper onto her kicking son.

She glances at the bathroom door, but before she can stand up, Mickey has come into the house, carrying a bag of baby formula and deli meat.

He whistles as he places the bag on the counter, only pausing when he notices the look Svetlana is giving him.

"I shave today," she says, her throat dry, looking back and forth between Mickey and the bathroom. Her heart is racing and she’s incredibly confused about how she should feel.

"Good for fucking you?" Mickey says, giving her a weird look, emptying the bag.

"No, idiot, orange boy is in bathroom. He has no food in three days, he cannot be taking shit. I use razor, he use razor, _ponimayete_?” She says, almost angrily, her baby beginning to squirm.

Mickey stares blankly at his wife for a moment, blinking at her, looking up at the bathroom. No he doesn’t  _ponimayete_ \- but then… then he does. He does understand.

There is a moment where neither of them can move, but the spell breaks with a whimper from the baby and Mickey is hightailing it across the floor, almost slipping and falling on his ass. He makes it to the bathroom, yelling swear words, and now the baby is crying again and no one can breathe.

Mickey grabs the handle, shoving the door open, Svetlana jumping as it bangs, watching her husband disappear into the bathroom as she stands in the hallway. She feels effortlessly alone.

The baby is crying.

Ian is sitting in the tub, slumped over. He’s broken the razor, two of the blades sitting between his legs, the third one in his hands. His pale wrists are unmarked.

"He’s crying," Ian says quietly, but Mickey doesn’t hear it, dropping slowly to his knees beside the tub.

"Ian, put down the razor," he says gently.

"He’s crying," Ian repeats, looking up at Mickey slowly, his eyes red.

"Svetlana, shut the goddamned commie baby up!" Mickey shouts, his nostrils flaring.

The baby is still crying. Svetlana is trying, bouncing and singing, but nothing is working. And the baby is crying.

Ian shakes a little, gripping the blade harder and Mickey watches as it digs into the palm of Ian’s hand, red blooming.

“ _Fuck_ , Ian,” Mickey says, and darts to grab Ian’s wrist. Ian hisses a little, but doesn’t resist as Mickey pries his fingers open one by one, pulling the blade from his palm. He tosses it aside, gathering up the second and third pieces of metal, and throwing them. There’s blood on the tub floor. The baby is crying. Ian is shaking. His eyes are wet.

Mickey has no idea what to do, he isn’t used to this. He wasn’t trained for this. He decides to climb into the tub and do what he does best. Touch Ian.

He wraps his arms around him, their legs all tangled up. He’s kind of sitting in Ian’s lap but it doesn’t matter. Ian doesn’t move.

"He’s crying," Ian says again, for the third fucking time, and Mickey finally just claps his hands over Ian’s ears, pushing hard so he can block all the sound out. Ian’s shakes subside. Mickey leans their foreheads together, their noses brushing, the two of them watching each other. Mickey keeps Ian facing him, guiding his attention to nothing but Mickey and Mickey alone.

He doesn’t see a change in Ian’s face, like always. There’s no emotion, nothing, only blankness and red eyes. But Mickey feels Ian’s hands move, just slightly, so that his fingers are brushing the skin of Mickey’s hips where his shirt as risen up. Mickey’s face softens a little and he knows his Ian is in there somewhere. He just has to find him.


End file.
